Recently, development of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for solid-state lighting has rapidly increased due to numerous advantages associated with LEDs, such as, for example, high luminous efficacy, a long lifetime compared to traditional light sources, etc. However, application of LEDs toward general lighting generally requires higher brightness and/or higher wall-plug efficiency (WPE) than traditional light sources. Flip-chip LEDs (FCLEDs) are also becoming increasingly popular for high power solid-state lighting. However, performance (e.g., optical performance, electrical performance, etc.) of a FCLED can be improved.